


Babysitting

by cfo_absolute



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Baby Alice, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Nicole has a realization while she and Waverly babysit Alice.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of WayHaught baby fluff. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: cfo-absolute. I'm accepting prompts!

Waverly watched as Wynonna paced across the floor of her bedroom, just as she had been for the past thirty minutes. Waverly was beginning to feel nauseous. 

“Okay, but you’re  _ sure _ it will be okay?” Wynonna asked for the fourth time since she had started getting ready. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “For the thousandth time, Wynonna,  _ yes _ ! We will be fine! All you need to do is go and have a good time with Doc.”

Wynonna hopped across the floor as she attempted to fit into her pants. “Stupid leather pants… Okay, but what if there’s a problem? Are you sure that you and Officer Hot Pants can-” 

“Wynonna!” Waverly jumped up from the bed and grabbed Wynonna by the arms. “Nicole and I will be fine. Alice will be fine. Everyone will be fine. If there are any problems, demonic or otherwise, we will call you, but there won’t be so  _ you _ need to leave this house and go have a good time!” She reached back onto the bed, grabbed Wynonna’s shirt and held it out to her sister.

Wynonna snatched the shirt with a frown and tugged it on. “Fine. I will go. I will have a decent time, but if there is even a hint of demonic… demon… ness… You call me!”

Wynonna grabbed her jacket from the bed and stomped downstairs to where Doc and Nicole were sitting on the couch, playing with Alice. “Alright, Mustache Cowboy. Let’s roll before I change my mind.”

To Doc’s credit, he didn’t bat an eyelash at Wynonna’s brash entrance. He simply kissed Alice on the cheek and handed her to Nicole before standing and grabbing his hat and coat from the side of the couch. “It seems I must take my leave.” He tipped his hat to Alice, who leaned forward in Nicole’s hands to grab at the front of it. “Ladies.”

Without another word, he was lead, well… pulled out of the front door by Wynonna, finally leaving Waverly and Nicole alone with Baby Alice. 

“Now that your mommy and daddy are gone, we can finally have some fun.”

It took Waverly more than a moment to realize that Nicole was talking to the baby and not to her. She had been rinsing a plate in the kitchen when she looked up the sound of Nicole’s voice and her heart melted. Nicole was still on the couch, holding Alice up to stand on her legs. She leaned forward and rubbed her nose against Alice’s. Alice cooed happily and reached forward, trying to grab Nicole’s hair.

“She likes you.” Waverly said from the kitchen. She dried her hands on a towel before joining Nicole on the couch. 

“Uh huh.” Nicole replied. She was a little distracted with trying to pry Alice’s tiny fists open. She’d gotten a pretty good grip on Nicole’s hair. 

Waverly laughed at Nicole’s effort. “C’mere, troublemaker.” She reached over and took Alice from Nicole. Alice smiled when she saw who was holding her and released her hold on Nicole’s hair. “I like Auntie Nicole’s hair too, but we have to be gentle.” She held Alice close to her chest for a moment before settling the baby in her lap. 

Nicole’s heart flipped a little at the sight of Alice in Waverly’s lap. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen Waverly hold the baby, but this was certainly a more intimate moment. It was just the three of them. No Wynonna. No demons. No random, ridiculous situation to distract Nicole from what was in front of her. 

“You’re really good with her.” She said. It came out almost too soft to be heard, but Nicole could tell by the smile on Waverly’s face that she had heard every word. 

Waverly didn’t look away from Alice, who was staring intently back at her aunt in what was surely the world’s cutest staring contest. “She knows how much I love her, like someone else, I hope.” At that she did sneak a look at Nicole.

Nicole blushed. She reached over and straightened the sleeve of Alice’s onesie. 

“Do you want one?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole looked up with wide eyes. “Want one?” She repeated, even though she was quite sure what Waverly was asking. 

“A baby, silly.” Waverly clarified. She’d turned Alice around in her lap so the baby could see the rest of the room, which seemed to suit Alice just fine. She looked around the room curiously, periodically reaching out for things before realizing that she couldn’t reach them. 

Nicole’s breath seemed to catch in her throat. They’d never talked about this before. Sure, Nicole wanted to spend the rest of her life with Waverly, to build a home with her. That much she knew. But their lives had always seemed way too crazy to consider what that home would look like. 

And now, Waverly was asking so casually if she wanted to start a family.

“Hey, where are you right now?”

Nicole realized that she must have had a panicked look on her face. Waverly was frowning at her over the top of Alice’s head. “I just, uh- We’ve never really talked about kids before.”

Waverly’s gaze softened. She knew exactly what Nicole meant by that. It was written all over her face. “Well, no, but-” Waverly didn’t get to finish her sentence. She was interrupted by a sudden and large expulsion of spit up from the baby on her lap. 

“Oh, Alice!  _ Gross! _ ”

The tension of the moment was broken and Nicole found herself laughing loudly. “Waves, she’s a baby. It’s not like she can help it.”

That didn’t seem to do anything to make Waverly feel better. “It’s still gross!” She stood, holding Alice out with stiff arms. Alice didn’t seem fazed at all. Judging by the smile on her face and the way she was kicking her feet, she was quite pleased with herself. “Now we both have to change.”

“Give her to me.” Nicole said, still laughing. She took the smiling baby from Waverly, careful to keep her away from her body. “Go change. I’ll deal with Little Miss Spit Up, here.” 

Nicole was grateful for the break in the conversation. It wasn’t what she didn’t know what she wanted to say. She did. She wanted a baby. She wanted a baby with Waverly. 

But she was a cop with questionable parental role models. And Waverly was a demon hunter from a family hell-bent on sending those demons back to the underworld. That didn’t seem like the best combination to raise a child. 

But…

Nicole paused what she was doing and looked down at Alice. Alice was smiling up from her spot on the bed. She rolled around a little, kicking her feet happily. And she was- happy. Alice was a happy baby. She was happy and healthy and surrounded by people who loved her and would do anything to protect her. It hit Nicole like a truck and she suddenly wondered why she had ever been worried about having a baby of her own.

“Is everyone clean now?” Waverly asked from the doorway.

“I want to have a baby with you.” Nicole blurted out. She immediately heard her words and flushed red. “I mean- Not like, right now. I just- You asked before and-”

Waverly stilled Nicole’s flailing hands and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “How about we finish dressing this baby and then we can talk about our theoretical baby.”

Nicole realized that Alice, while happy and healthy, was still in just her diaper. She blushed a little harder. “Right. Yeah.”

Nicole took the onesie from Waverly’s outstretched hand and began dressing Alice. 

“For the record, Nic.” Waverly whispered, running a hand through Nicole’s hair lovingly. “I want to have a baby with you too.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile. Demons or not, this was definitely a conversation worth having.


End file.
